


The maknae line

by selfproclaimed_princess



Series: G-g-got7! Smut valley! [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Youngjae, Choking, Cockwarming, Filthy stuffs, Hyung Kink, It is flith we will go to hell, M/M, OT7, Oppa Kink, Rough kind of, Side thing, Spin off from previous story, They love youngjae so much, Threesome, Top BamBam, Youngjae is horny, face fucking, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: "Youngjae baby wh-" yugyeom stops in his track and freezes along with bambam.He looks at youngjae who is on his hands and knees. His fingers inside him and a pillow between his thigh. Their eyes meet youngjae's lust filled glassy eyes and their dark one.





	The maknae line

Youngjae wakes up from his sleep when he hears few soft thuds and groans. Still dazed and sleepy he sits up ready to get out of bed thinking someone fell. Only to flinch when he hears a moan. 

_'A Ghost?'_

He whimpers softly at his own imagination.

**Want to get punished baby?**

Youngjae's closed eyes snap open when he hears jackson's deep growl.

**You answer me when I ask you a question mark.**

"Oh my god" youngjae whispers lowly. Jackson and mark were infront of his door about to fuck. God it turned him on so bad.

**I-I amsorry! Fuck fuck! Daddy! Daddy! Yes daddy! I am your whore. Just...Just please… our room!!**

Youngjae blushes brightly. It was mark. Mark was being so submmisive to jackson. He bites on his clothes to prevent himself from moaning as he palms his covered dick.

**Hmm….nah… I am in mood to show off your pretty moans to the whole house right here. I want them to see how beautiful you look like this. You give your pretty ass only to me and others right baby? Expect for youngjae? Imagine the kid seeing you this submissive under my palms…**

Youngjae fists his cock. He craves it. Seekng mark so plaint and soft under someone else's palm. He didnt like being on top. It was too much work and he always constantly needed attention, praises and his member's cock in him as crude as it sounded it was true. 

He sucks on his fingers lubing it moaning as mark moans.

**N-no!! Daddy…daddy please? Jae’s room is r-right here. I dont want to wake him up.And I want you in right now!! Ahnn…fuck... Please?**

 Youngjae sucks in a desperate moan not wanting them to go. He loved listening to mark's breathy moan and jackson's dirty talk. He slips in a finger shuddering at jackson's chuckle.

**Alright baby let’s get you splayed out on my sheets.**

Youngjae's hips flop down as he can no longer hear the moans and dirty things spewed from jackson's mouth. 

He was too lazy to get a dildo from his bag across the room so he humps the pillow while sliding his fingers in and out of him. He groans out frustrated as it gets him nowhere. From all the sex he gets from his member he can no longer satisfy himself. 

He feels his high going down without any of the member's cock inside him. He knew jaebum and jinyoung were busy. 

He slaps his free hand around to get his phone. 

He types with shaky finger. 

_To: bammie_

_Come to my room.. fsta! Opls!_

 

He doesnt care if he made any mistake. He just humps the pillow his rock hard dick twitching from the friction. He moans into his pillow thrusting his hips up to meet his fingers.

 As he lazily played with himself niether being able to relieve himself or get soft he flinches at the loud sound of his door being kicked opened and shut.

"Youngjae baby wh-" yugyeom stops in his track and freezes along with bambam. 

He looks at youngjae who is on his hands and knees. His fingers inside him and a pillow between his thigh. Their eyes meet youngjae's lust filled glassy eyes and their dark one. 

"Y-yugyeomie h-hyung..." youngjaemoans out. "Oppa!" He gives them a show by arching his back. 

Both of the boys rush to youngjae's side. 

"What....how are you suddenly horny baby" yugyeom asks removing youngjae's fingers and turning him around as he whines in loss. 

Bambam kisses him softly and looks at him questioningly. 

"T-the thing is...jackson and mark hyung were inf-front of my room. A-and...they were...were...you know!" Youngjae says blushing. 

Yugyeom and bambam laugh at their precious hyung shying away. 

"Were they loud as they fucked baby? Is that why you look so turned on?" Bambam asks softly. 

"Noo..." he whines out. "They didnt have sex. It..it is just...mark hyung was moaning! And...jacks-son oppa was telling him stuffs." 

Yugyeom smiles, he strips himself and pulls youngjae's thin shirt out. 

"Aww...poor baby. You got turned on by mark hyung moaning when jackson hyung called him a little slut?" 

Youngjae whines in embarrasment hiding his face on the crook of bambam's neck. 

"Want oppa to take care of you doll?" Bambam asks bitting his neck softly just grazing his teeth on the right spot making youngjae shake. 

Youngjae nods. 

He moans out loud when he feels a sharp bite on his inner thigh. Yugyeom looks at his from between his thigh mischevious look on his face yet his eyes were warning.

"Words Youngjae." Yugyeom says kissing the abused part as a soft apology. 

"S-sorry hyung.." he says softly. "Ple-please take care of youngjae, hyung...oppa..." 

"Good boy" bambam says crashing their lips together.

Youngjae arches his back when he feels yugyeom's fingers tracing his soft spot, light kisses trailing his hip bone. 

He loves all of it. He loves the attention he gets even if he so much as whines. Once he got so horny on their way home and he had clutched on jaebum's sleeves and whispered softly 'daddy, i need you' next few minutes he was cumming by his daddy's skilled finger. 

"Youngjae...what are you thinking of when we are here giving you attention? Should i tell yugyeom to stop?" Bambam says his voice laced with faux anger. 

Youngjae panics a little and looks up his eyes filled with tears. 

"N-no! Oppa! Please dont be mad!! I am sorry!!" He whimpers clutching on bambam's hands. 

Bambam scrunches his nose cutely. 

"I cannot stay mad at you when you make that pretty face love.." he says. 

Youngjae giggles and pulls bambam down to kiss his scrunched nose. 

They hear a disgruntle groan.

"Have you forgotten i am still here?" Yugyeom says. 

Bambam laughs softly. 

"C'me here you big baby" he says pulling yugyeom by his shirt and kissing him passionately. 

Youngjae moans as he sees both of his beautiful lover kiss each other. 

Yugyeom moans into the kiss when bambam slaps his firm thigh muscle. It makes bambam laugh. 

"You are such a masochist gwiyeomi..."

Youngjae moans when he sees their tongue fighting and making lewd wet noise. He fists his fingers on the sheets to refrain frim touching himself so he wont be punished.

He whines and thrusts his hips up hoping to get some friction on his hard dick from yugyeom's loose palm. 

Bambam laughs and pats yugyeom's cheek. 

"Lets take care of youngjae first." 

And youngjae moans in aggrement. 

Bambam takes his place in between his thighs and yugyeom sits down placing youngjae's head on his lap. 

Youngjae moans out loud when bambam out 3 fingers in his already stretched hole. 

"Do you want oppa to fuck you love?"

"Y-yes oppa!" He moans out thrusting down on bambam's fingers. 

"Then tell oppa why you called us instead of using those little dildos you own?" he says stopping all his movements.

Youngjae whines and thrases his legs in frustration because he knows bambam knows the answer. And he really really needed to be fucked. 

Youngjae gasps when his throat suddenly feels constricted. 

Yugyeom tuts softly. 

"Babyboy, have we been spoiling you too much? Do you want us to punish you?" 

Youngjae shiver at the deep growl and gasps for breath.

"No..!!" 

 _"No?"_  Yugyeom growls squeezing youngjae's throat more.

Youngjae shudders like a leaf at the dangerous voice. It felt so good. Breath short and choppy with bambam's fingers still in him spreading his hole. 

"N-no hyung! I-i am sorry!! Please!!!" He moans out. 

"Good boy.." he says kissing his knuckles as he releases his hold. 

Youngjae gasps out loud thanking yugyeom softly. 

"Now..be a good boy and answer what oppa just asked you.." 

Youngjae was out of it. He felt bad not remembering what his oppa had asked him. 

Bambam coos softly and kisses his red neck. 

"Aww he cannot remember...oppa asked why did you called us when you have those dildo's baby.." he says. 

Youngjae blushes brightly. 

"C-cause...oppa.." he whimpers "Oppa...it is embarrasing!!" He whines hiding his face by his palm

Yugyeom and bambam laugh at the cuteness.

"Comeon sweetheart. The faster you say the faster you get your reward..." yugyeom says kissing him again. 

Youngjae blushes. 

"I...i cannot...youngjae..cannot cum without having a cock inside of him.." he whimpers out. 

"But baby...dildo is a cock...." yugyeom teases. 

"I...i...it has to be our member's cock hyungie!!" He moans out soft nickname making yugyeom kiss him again. 

"And why is that?" bambam aks smirking.

"Oppa!!" He whines out a complain. He hisses when he feels a sharp bite from yugyeom warning him softly. 

"I-it is cause...cause i belong to you guys..." he moans out when he finally finally feels bambam's perfectly sized cock slam in him. 

He arches his back moaning out loud. 

"F-fuck!"

Bambam shudders due to the tight heat around him. 

"Baby you feel so good." Bambam says slamming his hips. 

Youngjae moans out. He turns his head up still not feeling full enough and looks at yugyeom. 

"H-hyungie!! Please!! D-dick!! Your dick!!" 

Yugyeom shudders at the needy voice. 

"God..you are never satisfied are you baby? Open up wide for me." Yugyeom says his fingers grasping youngjae's hair. 

He guide youngjae's eager mouth to his hard cock moaning when he shoves it in the warm wet carvarn. 

"Holy shit he got tighter.." bambam moans out thrusting in.

Yugyeom shudders when youngjae sucks his dick and pushes his tongue in the slit. 

Youngjae feels tears welling up as yugyeom suddenly thrusts his cock smashing youngjae's face on his pubes. 

His throat expands and contracts inorder to get used to yugyeom's cock. He gargles and gags softly when yugyeom moves his hips fucking his throat. 

"Careful gwiyeomi..." bambam says slamming in his hole making youngjae scream against the cock in his mouth. 

Yugyeom growls. 

"But look at him he is enjoying it! Fuck bammie.....mmnh god he is such a good cocksucker." 

He suddenly pulls youngjae's mouth off his dick clutching on his soft locks. 

"Aren't you love? You love it when i use your face to relieve myself right? You love being a little cockwarmer. Remember when jinyoung hyung had you on your knees for the whole night during movie night? With his perfect cock in you." 

Bambam curse at the memory youngjae looked so plaint and good. 

"God baby...you looked so good just kneeling there suckling on his cock." Bambam groans out wrapping his fingers around youngjae's little cock making him whine and thrash a little.

"Y-yes!!! I did..i loved it hyungie.!!!" He sobs out even though that happened a month ago memory was still fresh. He knew he had an oral fixation and it was awesome his members went with it. 

"Pl-please!!" He chokes out a moan "fuck both of my holes hyung! Oppa!" 

And that was all they needed before snapping. Yugyeom groans out and thrusts inside youngjae's hot mouth and bambam's thrust gets deeper faster and harder.

All youngaje could feel was his lover's burning touches. He felt so full. 

"Baby...cum whenever you want.."

Bambam says jerking his cock between his fingers. 

After few thrusts and yugyeom's musk nearly making him go insane he screams into the big dick inside his mouth as his cock spurts out little rope of semen. 

His back nearly folds in half when he arches. 

His muffles whines and screams are heard after he cums as his lover keep thursting. 

Bambam cums inside him first groaning and kissing his baby's pretty lips. He flops down on the free space in the bed pulling out leaving youngjae to yugyeom. 

Youngjae whines when he feels yugyeom's fingers traces his abused rim and shoves in bambam's trailing cum back inside him and he pulls youngjae's head close shoving his dick deep inside and cums groaning. 

Youngjae shudders as he cums again untouched and yugyeom smirks smug and happy. 

Youngjae swallows what is given to him. 

"Such a good boy." Yugyeom says kissing youngjae's swollen red lips.

Youngjae whimpers when yugyeom stands up. 

"I will be right back sweetie." He says lovingly. 

And youngjae stops whining when bambam hugs him their sticky skin attaching with each other. Youngjae gives out a sated hum when bambam kisses his beck lovingly. 

Yugyeom seperates two whining boys and cleans them up with a wet rag and sets them both on the couch. 

He goes and changes the sheets throws it to the laundry bag and goes to get both his lovers and lays them on the clean detergent smelling sheets that makes both of them sigh in satisfaction. 

"Gwiyeomiii!!!" Bambam whines along with youngjae. 

He laughs lightly and lays down and instantly gets tangled in between limbs and dainty arms. 

"I love you guys..." youngjae says softly. 

Both bambam and yugyeom coo at him and kiss him whispering the same before falling back to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Leave kudos if you did!  
> Comments are appretiated.  
> Requests are open!


End file.
